


[Podfic] Since Feeling Is First  |  written by chash

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Challenge: Cake Swap, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the new Receiver is lost, Jared starts to experience other people's memories, and to realize who he really is. (A J2 fusion with Lois Lowery's <i>The Giver</i>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Since Feeling Is First  |  written by chash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applegeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Since Feeling Is First](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/160616) by chash. 



> Recorded for applegeuse for the 2015 cakehole-club's cake swap. Thanks to 2blueshoes for the lovely art!

Download or stream [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5bd57llgb18jevo/Since_Feeling_Is_First.mp3) from mediafire


End file.
